onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Family
|occupation = |leader = |extra1title = Matriarch |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin |status = Extant }} The Charlotte Family is the family of Charlotte Linlin of the Yonko. Members The family consists of Charlotte Linlin and her 84 children (39 daughters and 45 sons), with at least one deceased child. Big Mom has taken 43 husbands, and some of her children have children of their own. The family is the foundation of the Big Mom Pirates, and Linlin herself continues to marry off her children to powerful allies in order to bolster her crew's strength. Although they appear to be a family, Linlin shows little concern for her children, as she forces them to marry others without taking their personal choices into consideration. According to Purin, Big Mom is willing to show leniency towards her children, as she will not harm her offspring for any recalcitrant behavior. However, when Big Mom's anomalous eating disorder acts up, she has been shown unknowingly committing filicide. She even discarded one of her husbands once he gave her two daughters. History Past Some time in the past, Lola left the family to look for a husband she could marry on her own. The other children, on the other hand, apparently gave up on their dreams of finding a spouse of their own choice. Thriller Bark Arc While traveling from the New World into Paradise, Lola and her Rolling Pirates become captured on Gekko Moriah's massive ship Thriller Bark with their shadows placed inside zombies. Nami befriends Lola's zombie alias while Lola assist Luffy and the Straw Hats into helping bring down the Shichibukai member. Prior to departure, the Rolling Pirates captain gives Nami the Vivre Card of her mother in case they come across any trouble in the New World. Zou Arc Some time between the Curly Hat Pirates' departure from Dressrosa and the arrival of the Big Mom Pirates on Zou, Big Mom and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family agreed to a political alliance. The alliance was to be sealed by a marriage between a member of each family: Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, and Purin, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Totto Land Arc The Sun Pirates prepared to flee Big Mom should Jinbe's request to leave her crew not go well, and Praline got angry because she thought her husband Aladine was trying to leave her, but Aladine calmed her down and she agreed to go with him anywhere. Praline then told an inquisitive Jinbe that no one who tried to leave her mother has survived. Three days before the wedding, Purin encountered the Straw Hat Pirates on Cacao Island and spoke with them. She agreed to help them rescue Sanji, as he had told her earlier that although he really wanted to marry her, he could not because he has to return to his friends. Meanwhile, as Big Mom rampaged through Sweet City on Whole Cake Island due her craving for a certain sweet, her sixteenth son, Moscato, attempted to calm her down. With no rationality due to her cravings, Linlin uses her power to remove Moscato's lifespan, killing him. The Charlotte matriarch only calmed down once Jinbe gave her what she desired. As Mont-d'Or and some others carried Moscato's body away, Big Mom seemingly agreed to let Jinbe leave her, but said that he would have to lose something in return as she pulled out a roulette wheel with pictures of body parts on it. Later on, a newspaper article stated that Jinbe took back his words of leaving Big Mom's crew. Elsewhere on Whole Cake Island, Capone Bege held Pekoms at gunpoint as his wife, Chiffon, held their son, Capone Pez. Bege shot Pekoms off a cliff into shark infested water. Trivia *The family has a food theme, and they name it's matriarch blood related members food related names. **The charlotte is a popular french cake. **Lola and Charlotte Perospero are the only known relatives to not share the family theme. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Charlotte ca:Família Charlotte ru:Семья Шарлотты Category:Families Category:Charlotte Family